See Who I Am
by Captn-Shamrock
Summary: This is just something that I wrote for a friend who was having a bad day. It's my first attempt at a song fic using the song See Who I Am by Within Temptation. WillOC


**This is just something that I wrote for a friend who was having a bad day. It's my first attempt at a song fic using the song See Who I Am by Within Temptation, if it's good or bad, it served it's purpose and made my friend feel better. It's kind of pointless now because in the RPG, Will and Ele are not together anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to William Turner (c) Disney, Ele (c) Bunny, or the lyrics to/song "See Who I Am" (c) Within Temptation**

* * *

Is It True What They Say  
Are We Too Blind To Find A Way  
Fear Of The Unknown  
Cloud Our Hearts Today 

He could hardly see through the pouring rain, but he could see a candle in the window. Thunder crashed about him again as he approached the little house. He knew she resided there. However he did not know if she was there. If she was not, where else was there for William Turner to go?

Come Into My World  
See Through My Eyes  
Try To Understand  
Don't Wanna Lose What We Have

He knocked on the door, hoping he was not disturbing her from anything. He wanted to see his love, Ele. The door slowly opened a crack and a pair of blue eyes stared out at him. "Will?" a hushed voice said. Love and disbelief surrounded that small word.

We've Been Dreaming  
For Who Can't Deny  
It's The Best Way Of Living  
Between The Truth And The Lies

"Yes," he replied. Ele opened the door much wider and let the dripping wet yet still handsome man enter. A small fire warmed his face. Ele closed the door behind him. He turned to face her again. She continued to stare up at him, still in shock.

"They said you were dead," she whispered.

"Not yet, love," he embraced her and kissed her passionately.See Who I Am  
Break Through The Surface  
Reach For My Hand  
And Shout Out That We Can  
Free Your Mind And Find A Way  
The World Is In Our Hands  
This Is Not The End

Will rested his forehead on Ele's. Shivers ran down her spine, just knowing that her love had returned. He held her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"I love you," he whispered.

Fear Is Withering The Soul  
At The Point Of No Return  
We Must Be The Change We Wish To See

They continued standing there, embracing each other as if the wind outdoors was to blow the other away like sand in the desert.

"Don't leave," Ele sobbed.

"I won't," Will wiped her tears away and smiled a hopeful smile.

I'll Come Into Your World  
See Through Your Eyes  
I'll Try To Understand  
Before We Lose What We Have

The fire slowly died. Small embers still glowed a deep orange. Lightning lit the room for a moment, illuminating the couple's eyes as they gazed at each other.

"I wouldn't leave you again for the world, Ele…" Will continued to whisper.

We Just Can't Stop Believing  
Because We Have To Try  
We Can Rise Above The Truth And The Lies

"You are my only love…" he kissed her forehead, her cheek and then recaptured her lips.See Who I Am  
Break Through The Surface  
Reach For My Hand  
And Shout Out That We Can  
Free Your Mind And Find A Way  
The World Is In Our Hands

See Who I am  
Break Through The Surface  
Reach For My Hand  
And Shout Out That We Can  
Free Your Mind And Find A way  
The World Is In Our Hands

This Is Not The End

"No pirate lass would ever corrupt my heart against you…"

Hear The Silence  
Reach Out My Blame  
Will Our Strength Remain?  
If The Power Rise

The rain slowly stopped and the clouds uncovered the moon. A blue glow filled the room. Will fell to his knee and kissed Ele's hands. He pulled out a small box from his coat pocket.

See Who I Am  
Break Through The Surface  
Reach For My Hand  
And Shout Out That We Can  
Free Your Mind And Find A Way  
The World Is In Our Hands

"…against your father's will…" he murmured, as he slowly opened the box. A silver diamond ring resided inside it. Love shone in Will's eyes as he gazed up at Ele, awaiting her answer. She knew the question.

See Who I Am  
Break Through The Surface  
Reach For My Hand  
And Shout Out That We Can  
Free Your Mind And Find A Way  
The World Is In Our Hands

This Is Not The End

The End


End file.
